


A Poetic Moment

by darktensh17



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight Fenris had come to visit in quite the playful mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Poetic Moment

Varric's role in Hawke's group has always been that of the storyteller. He is impartial for the most part, content to sit back and observe rather than taking an active part in most things. Hawke is the hero, he is the leader, and he is the one who should be having great romances with beautiful tortured souls. Hawke has in fact lived up to that, he has fallen in love with their scruffy apostate, the man who is trying to take the problems of all mages onto his shoulder. Varric can’t blame Hawke for choosing Anders, they’re both mages and they have more in common that many couples do. He can however be angry at Hawke for breaking the heart of one man in order to claim the heart of another.

Varric can remember the first day things had changed between him and the elven fugitive. It was not unusually for Fenris to come to the Hanged Man for Wicked Grace night or when Hawke was there; this night though he had appeared alone. Varric had ordered them several drinks and Fenris had sat there in sullen silence an air of pain radiating off him while he drank. Varric hadn’t asked what was wrong and Fenris hadn’t offered to talk about it either. 

The next few times occurred almost the exact same, slowly though the elf began to open up to him about his concerns, his thoughts and his feelings. Varric was there to offer support and to comfort him. The first time Fenris tried to seduce him though he almost said no. Varric however was still a man and there was no denying that Fenris was an absolutely gorgeous creature. 

Varric was pleased by how surprised the elf was at the gentleness that Varric showed him when he took him that first time. Of course the sex wasn’t always gentle but Varric liked it best when it was love making rather than sex. Though Varric wondered about the accuracy of calling it love making, his feelings for the elf were always so mixed. 

Tonight Fenris had come to visit in quite the playful mood. Varric enjoyed when he was in such a mood because it meant that he was more talkative and generally more relaxed. He was kneeling between Fenris’ legs when the first bit of mirth showed up.

“Now I get all the jokes regarding dwarves and being just the right height.” There words came out half-moaned but Varric could still hear the amusement in them. He gave Fenris’ ass a hard slap and delighted in the sound of the elf’s groan of pleasure. 

“Keep that up and you can suck yourself off.” Varric didn’t really mind the comment; he enjoyed hearing Fenris’ laugh and seeing his eyes twinkle with mischief. The more time he spent with his tattooed elf the more he came to appreciate the things that Fenris kept hidden from the world. 

Fenris for his part sank down to his knees and kissed Varric. “Creators preserve me if a beardless dwarf rejects my advances.” It took him a small amount of effort to lift Varric on to the bed so that he could return the favour.

Varric’s breath escaped him in a hiss as Fenris’ set that talented mouth to work. Varric never made any comments about how good Fenris was with his mouth, he was a writer he had a good enough imagination to figure it out.

Despite pushing the thoughts away, Varric felt the need to just hold Fenris close to him. He sat up and pet Fenris’ hair lovingly causing the elf to look up. “Come here,” he said gently causing Fenris to frown slightly but move to lie beside Varric. 

“Is there something wrong?” 

Varric shook his head and pet Fenris’ face, leaning forward to kiss him lovingly. “Nothing, I just wanted to hold you for a moment.” He ran his hand through Fenris’ hair and downward, playing with the tips of those delicate ears, smiling as Fenris sighed contently and leaned into the touch. “You’re such a cute elf.”

Fenris snorted at that. “And you are such a strange dwarf.” Though the words were mean in jest, the tone was affectionate. His fingers had worked themselves into Varric’s chest hair and he seemed content to keep them there, stroking gently.

“I prefer the term unique and of course the epitome of manliness.” Fenris laughed at that, burying his face in Varric’s neck, his shoulders shaking. Varric loved Fenris’ laughed, love everything about him in face; from the top of his white hair to the tips of his tattooed toes.

“You are certainly not the paragon of modesty.” Fenris commented and Varric felt him sigh happily as Varric’s right hand moved down his back.

“If I were a paragon of modesty we wouldn’t be lying here together like this. I count myself very lucky that I have been blessed with such a lovely bed partner.” He had in the past recited exquisitely written poetry about Fenris’ beauty and charms but the elf seemed more embarrassed than flattered by them so Varric had stopped reading them to him. Of course that didn’t mean he’d stopped writing said poetry. 

Fenris only sniggered slightly and rolled on top of Varric. “How about we stop talking about such useless things and focus on important things.” He emphasized this by grinding his ass against Varric’s very interested erection.

“Well when you put it like that I really can’t offer any objections.” Those long fingers had settled once again in his chest hair, finding his nipples this time and pinching them expertly. “Though if you keep going like that I won’t be able to do anything with that cute little arse of yours because I’ll already be spent.” 

“Then I should likely stop, we wouldn’t want that to happen.” And just like the naughty elf he was, Fenris didn’t make any move to stop, instead he began to rock against Varric. “Or perhaps the dwarf would like to stop talking and get on with things hm?” 

Varric laughed murmuring about demanding elves as he reached over for the salve; he received a sharp pinch to one nipple for the comment. “Don’t be so impatient elf.” He quickly uncapped the slave and coated his three of his fingers. While they had done this several times, Fenris was still en elf though and always seemed to be tight and Varric was quite thick. No matter how well Varric prepared him’ or how often they were together, Fenris always experienced pain. Varric worried about it but Fenris said that he didn’t mind a little pain. 

Carefully Varric pressed one of his fingers into Fenris’ tight opening, the inner muscles immediately clamped down around him and Varric couldn’t fight back a moan of anticipation. Fenris keened slightly and pressed back against Varric’s finger. He was always so eager but Varric didn’t want to hurt him anymore than he knew he already would. “Patience.” He murmured and moved his finger in and out trying to coat Fenris as much as possible before carefully adding a second finger. 

As he prepared Fenris, the elf was panting, eyes closed, he had gotten on to his knees to make it easier for Varric to prepare him and now had his chest resting against Varric’s. He kissed Varric’s neck before nuzzling his chest. “I cannot wait much longer.” 

“I know, I know.” Varric worked the third finger in pumping them in and out until he felt Fenris was loose enough for there to be minimal pain. “Are you ready?” He received a nod and suddenly Fenris was shifting back. “Not yet lovely.” Varric murmured holding Fenris still with his free hand. He pulled his fingers out of Fenris and quickly slicked himself up. “Alright, gently now.” 

Fenris nodded and then slowly sank down on to Varric’s erection. Varric watched his face twist slightly with pain and tried to distract him by rubbing his sides. “There’s no hurry, you’re doing wonderfully.”

The words earned him a chuckle as Fenris sank fully down with a strangled moan. “I am not made of glass dwarf.” That affectionate tone was there again and Varric smiled to hear it. He didn’t need to be reminded that Fenris wasn’t fragile, that didn’t mean he didn’t want to treat him like he was special. Instead he focused on just rolling his hips, causing him to shift inside Fenris without causing him too much discomfort. Fenris gasped and responded eagerly. “More!”

“Your wish is my command,” Soon after Varric was moving within Fenris in earnest. Fenris always became very vocal at this time and it was always Varric’s goal to pull as many sounds of pleasure out of Fenris as possible and he knew all the best ways to do it to. Varric kept his thrusts shallow at first causing Fenris to growl and moan his voice low and almost feral. 

When Varric knew that Fenris was getting close though he began to Thrust deeper and faster, one hand coming up to stroke Fenris in time with his thrusts. Now Fenris was keening, and practically mewling in pleasure. Varric often thought that anyone who compared Anders to a cat just didn’t know Fenris well enough. Every detail of him screamed cat, right down to how he was clawing at Varric’s chest.

“Come for me beautiful.” His own voice was rough none of his usual eloquence showing as his pleasure continued to build. He was loosing himself in the feeling of being buried inside of Fenris. 

Fenris let out a chocked cry as he came hard his body clamping impossibly tight around Varric and practically ripping Varric’s orgasm out of him. The pleasure was so intense that Varric’s world went white for a moment. When he became aware of himself it was to Fenris very gingerly pulling himself up and off Varric so that he could lie next to him. 

Turning on to his side Varric reached over and moved damp strands of white hair behind on delicate ear. “Are you alright Broody?” 

The familiar nicknamed cause Fenris to laugh slightly. “I am alright; you need not ask me that every time.” He yawned and burrowed further into the plush blankets on Varric’s bed. “It is time to be a quiet dwarf now, I am tired.” The way he said things always caused Varric no end of amusement but he kept quiet and watched as Fenris slowly relaxed and fell asleep.

Varric laid awake long after Fenris had fallen asleep, simply watching the elf. This was Varric’s favourite part of their time together; not that he didn’t enjoy the sex a lot. Seeing Fenris so relaxed though, curled up against Varric’s side, allowed Varric to realize that he was being allowed something very special by being with Fenris. Every time they were together he came to the same realization on how he felt. Love, this was definitely love.


End file.
